A multi-user video chat system enables video chatting between multiple users. A video chat system enables a user participating in a video chat session to transmit live or semi-live video of the user to other users involved in the video chat session. Video chats are typically conducted via an electronic device such as a computer, a laptop, a tablet or a phone, and may involve point-to-point (i.e., one-to-one) interaction or multipoint (i.e., one-to-many) interaction.